The Epiphany
by FenixPhoenix
Summary: Sometimes it is only on the verge of death when we discover how dumb we've been to those we truly treasure. Will Neji be able to show Tenten how he truly feels, or will his epiphany remain something to forever wonder about? ::NejixTenten:: One-shot.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. I am just burrowing them for a while.

**-o0o-**

**Author's notes:**So, I started this fic some months ago and never got to finished it until recently. Originally, this was supposed to be a short three-chapter fic. But upon noticing how short the chapters were, I decided to just merge them all into a one-shot.

Those who are waiting for an update on '_Melted Steel'_ I regret to inform that I will be unable to retake the story until I finish '_OneWinged Angels'_. But know that I do pretend to finish it as soon as possible.

**FanArt for this fic: **coming soon!

**About the Universe: **Okay, so here are some quick facts about the universe where this story takes place. Tenten and company are in their twenty's and have reached ANBU status. Sasuke was allowed back to Konoha after killing Itachi and he hooked up with Sakura, though he is never allowed solo missions. Neji and Tenten are always given missions together, with the former acting as second-in-command.

Anyways do** enjoy** and don't forget to **review**!

**

* * *

**

"_Sometimes you need to lose your mind before you come to your senses.__"_

_-Dan Millman (The Peaceful Warrior)-_

"**The** **Epiphany"**

By: FenixPhoenix

* * *

**One-Shot**

**

* * *

**

**Neji Hyuuga** had never felt like this before.

There was a surreal quality to his sight, a dreamlike feel to his entire sense of being –inside and out. He was treading in one of the natural hot springs, the water kissing his overly sensitive skin, despite the barrier of clothes he was wearing.

Around him, he could hear multiple sounds, composing a chaotic symphony he couldn't quite understand. They didn't matter, though. His senses automatically focused solely on the arrangement of nature and the way it seemed to swiftly embrace his entire persona –drowning him in its newly discovered splendor.

"Neji," he heard the silky voice of his teammate speak to him in an emotionally shaken voice, and promptly felt her body joining him in the watery nest. It was strange, really, that something he was enjoying so much, he did not mind sharing with her.

A couple of seconds later, and he was able to actually _feel_ her. She was near. Very near. Before he could turn to her, she had already closed the distance between them. Undaunted, she pressed herself to his back and wrapped her strong arms around his neck, holding him to her in the most gentle of ways.

He closed his eyes relishing in the warmth that was her. How come they'd never done this before? It felt so absolutely natural, that it was hard to believe they'd never been this… this _close_…

Her touch, so soft yet firm, felt both physically healing and spiritually mending. How was it that he had never realized how alluring her touch felt before? Better yet, how had he lived and walked by her side without once reaching out to touch her, hold her, make her his?

The moment of sudden enlightenment made him shed the figurative blindfold that had been wrapped around his eyes by his own choice. The way she sounded, scented… felt. She was… an _epiphany_. And the sudden lucidity of his mind came in such a unique way he could not ignore it –not that he even dared try.

A soft moan escaped his lips when he felt her hands un-strapping his ANBU armor with careful and slightly trembling fingers. Contradicting those first hesitant actions, she whipped out one of her kunais and she practically ripped the front of his shirt with one smooth movement of her wrist.

Soon after, he felt her warm, sleek hands touching him with butterfly caresses. Her movements –though sure- were carefully measured. It seemed almost as if she was afraid he would push her away. But why would he? Why would he do such a thing when this felt so… so damned _right_!

Languidly, her hands trailed down an invisible path from his powerful chest to his marked abs, stroking the hard sinew with calloused fingertips. Her touch felt –he had to admit- rather harsh when it reached a particular spot on his side. Though the pain was unwelcomed, this other storm of sensations and feelings he was experiencing were still refreshingly new, blissfully welcome.

"Tenten," he called roughly, vainly trying to answer her touches. Yet his hazy mind seemed to find the task harder than it ought to be. It amazed him how his dormant emotions abruptly chose to wake in that specific moment. Bursting out of the cage they'd dwelled in, in his attempt to keep unnecessary pain away. Of course, it was so clear to him now the inanity of that action. The idiocy of that decision he'd made based upon a non-tested theory.

How had he allowed himself to remain so blind for this long? Couldn't he see that by shielding his heart, he had also been keeping the very essence of what happiness was at bay? Because she, Tenten -he understood now- encompassed his only true chance at happiness. She was all he ever wanted. And as if to prove it, she was willingly wrapping him in the blanket she had always offered but he had been too dim-witted to accept... until today.

Kami, he just wanted to kiss her so bad! He wanted to stay like this… with her forever. How had he _failed_ so utterly in seeing her under such light before?

He felt a drop of water rolling down his cheek and he leveled his milky eyes to the sky. The clouds above loomed gray and ominous, so unlike the brightness of what was happening below –_within_ him. However, it was then he realized that the liquid that had touched him was not a drop of rain.

A tear then…?

"Neji, stay with me," she whispered into his ear, her lips so close they brushed his outer shell and made him shiver with never-before-felt pleasure and… longing?

His eyes turned to her then, his head resting on the crook of her neck as she latched herself to him furiously, as though afraid that if she didn't, they would drift apart. He didn't mind, though. He would stay with her as long as she wanted him to.

It just felt so _wonderfully_ right.

It was presently, as his eyes settled on her beautiful face, that he noticed the odd glowing of her skin. It was almost as if she'd been bathed by an angelic light as she stared at him with those bright, brown eyes. The spell of doe eyes upon him was so intense that he was ready to dive into her, to be lost within her without a second thought and without a single regret.

He raised a pale hand to touch her soft cheek and he gave it a caress given only to the most sacred of things. Yes. She was sacred to him, his heart and mind had screamed it so.

"You are stunning," he said, his voice low. He was looking at the woman within the warrior, for the very _first_ time. And what he saw, he liked. Enormously.

She covered his hand with hers. He could feel her hand shaking, so unlike his own calmed and still one. Was she the one uncertain now? It didn't matter, though. He would make her change her mind and he would not rest until he did.

_Hmph_… how ironic that this also be the first time he finally managed to understand a certain green-clad ninja…

Her disheveled hair suddenly brushed the skin of his face when she dipped her head to place her forehead atop his. The intimacy of the action was undeniable and Neji embraced it fervently.

"Neji, stay with me," she pleaded. Another tear rolled down her cheek and splashed onto his face… _again_.

"I won't _ever_ leave you, Tenten," he assured smiling –yes, this was not his usual and almost arrogant smirk. No, this time he gave her a rare smile that lit his entire face and soften his harden eyes.

In response, her hands tightened their hold around him and he hummed in approval. He tried moving further, touching her further, but his body rebelled against the orders. _Why!_ Why couldn't he twist in her grasp so that he could hold her just as tightly, if not more?

Though curios about it, he decided to brush it aside. Right now, it didn't matter as long as they were together.

Paying closer attention to her body language, Neji realized that there was still some hesitation in her actions. What he couldn't figure out, was the reason for it. Did she honestly believe that after realizing all of this he would forsake her? Renounce her?

No. The Hyuuga genius had other, quite _possessive_, ideas in regards to her- to them. What came next would be life, lived together side by side. This was a second chance and he was not about to mess it up.

He moaned in contentment when her arms pressed him against her. The warmth felt so good. Her presence beside him, embracing him and enveloping him in that cocoon of love stirred again that _something_ that had been dormant inside of him –waiting for the time to burst free.

He moved the hand that had been limp by his side and placed it atop hers. He felt more than saw someone else approaching them, disturbing their moment of solitude. He growl beneath his breath, a rumble of anger rolling off his chest. He wanted to glare at the intruder. To make it certain he or she understood that his or her presence was unwelcomed, especially right now. But again, he found he didn't have the energy to do it –hard as he tried.

He figured that it didn't matter whatever else happened or whoever else came and saw them like this. As long as Tenten's touch did not vanish, he would be fine. She would make sure of it and he trusted her with everything. With another ghostly smile so unusual in his face, he placed upon her hands his heart.

And just as he decided on that, he felt tiredness pulling at his limbs, making them weight more than they should. Still, with that tiredness came a sense of tempting peace and so –knowing Tenten would not leave him- he closed his eyes as sleep slowly overtook him.

**-o0o-**

**~Two hours earlier~**

**Hyuga Neji **activated his byakugan as soon as he registered multiple unknown chakra signatures approaching. He called to the ANBU under him to stop and gather around while he scanned their surroundings scrupulously.

"It's a trap," he stated coldly, berating himself inwardly for not having seen this coming. Never mind that he was not as experienced as some of the ninjas around him, he had been chosen by Tsunade-sama as Captain for this operation and he had failed.

"How many?" asked a calm-looking Kakashi as he straightened his forehead protector to reveal the eye stuck in a perpetual-sharingan. Beside him Sasuke activated his bloodline trait as well, his lips a thin line as he gazed at the hundreds of different rocky paths surrounding them.

"Five coming from each of the cardinal points," Neji informed after a brief pause.

"YOSH! We'll make them youthfully regret attacking our youthful and blossoming force!" Lee yelled, quickly undoing the orange-shade straps of his weights.

"Well said, young Lee! We will show them the power of our springtime of youth!" Maito Gai gave everyone a thumbs-up and flashed them a _pinging_ smile before moving to stand by his mini-copy; his eyes shining with unbound pride.

"What's the plan, Captain?" Naruto asked, his foxy grin widening by the prospect of the entertaining fight that awaited them.

Neji attested the situation carefully. Sure, he was not as quick to come up with strategies as Shikamaru, but he was still easily within the top five in Konohagakure. "Kakashi and Lee," he called after silent consideration, "take the northern warriors."

The ones mentioned nodded once and got into position. That was, naturally, after Lee gave them his good-guy-pose which made Gai squeal with delight before following his student's initiative. Neji –very adept thanks to years of experience- managed to successfully ignore the two beasts of Konoha.

"Sasuke and Gai, you take the southern warriors."

Like the ones preceding them, these two fell into position, no questions asked. Sasuke, however, gave Sakura a pointed look that silently managed to convey his concern for her. The pink-haired kunoichi blushed but flashed him a reassuring smile.

"Naruto," he turned to the blond boy, knowing that now that he was able to make use of Kyuubiki's power, he had a good amount of chakra stored, "You take the east warriors and Sakura will back you up."

The two left, Naruto with a broad smile and Sakura with a determined expression.

"Tenten," he called, his loyal sparring partner by his side. He didn't have to turn to her to know she was listening attentively, "You stand by me and back me up."

"Hai, Captain," she agreed, already taking out her scroll.

The weapon-mistress had taken to using his rank instead of his name when on missions. Despite how small a change it was, Neji realized it didn't bode all that well with him. For some reason, he always felt better when she simply called him by his name. Of course, he would never admit it. Hell, the fact that it shouldn't bothered him in the first place made him keep his mouth shut in regards to that _tender_ issue.

In his signature silence, the Hyuuga prodigy took the stance that would enable him to use his Gentle Fist technique. Almost as if they had been waiting for everyone to fall into position, shinobis began to rain upon them. As the fight progressed –getting fiercer by the second- Neji realized that more ninja than those accounted for where attacking them.

It was when his brain pointed out that particular knowledge that he understood what was really going on. The first wave had been only a small part of the party that composed the ambushers. It became apparent to him -just as he finished off his sixth attacker- that this was a battle they would not be able to win. This time –as reluctant as he was to admit it- _quantity_ would beat quality.

He growled softly, concentrating on quenching some of his increasing anger and frustration. Damn it! There was no choice. They needed to retreat.

"Tenten!" he called, turning to the kunochi's bloodied form. He quickly scanned her body, visually relaxing when he noticed none of the crimson liquid was hers, "Relay the order to the rest. We are retreating. I will hold here on my own until you come back!"

With unhidden reluctance, she left him to carry out his orders, disappearing between the rocks of the countless pools of hot waters. The natural –not yet taken advantage of- hot spring, had been the spot chosen to take a break as they'd made their way back home.

Of course, had he known they would be attacked, he would have chosen a more defensible place. Well, there was no use in thinking about it now. All he needed to do would be to carry out an effective retreat. As soon as they were out of the Land of Rain's territory, they would be safe.

Hence, Hyuuga Neji continued holding his ground with the everlasting cold expression that seemed to unnerve his foes. He felt his chakra draining, however, and knew he would not be able to hold for very long –at least not without getting injured in the process.

"It's done, Captain!" Tenten's voice rang across the field, louder than the sound of steel and screams.

"Kekkei Genkai," the Hyuuga prodigy thrust his chakra-infused palm violently, blasting the rouge-nin that had engaged him in the blink of an eye. He felt his chakra depleting further after that, making him sway slightly when he gave a step back. His tiredness was obviously getting the best of him.

Strong –but nevertheless soft- arms quickly latched onto his own, steadying him and supporting him from somewhere on his right. He turned towards the owner, even when he already knew who she was. There was only one person his reflexes would not push away when physical contact was concerned –then again, that seemed to happen in more than just that particular area with her.

Though she flashed him a small reassuring smile, he could see the hint of worry in her eyes as they began retreating –moving towards the rest of the huddled warriors who were anxiously waiting for them.

Just then, he caught sight of a silver blur out of the corner of his eye and knew what it was and who it was destined to hurt. Without thinking much about it, he pushed the kunochi away from him, taking the hit instead.

At the last second, he tried to twist his way out of the oncoming projectile's path. It was to no avail. He felt a mild tug of his muscles but nothing more and, for a second, he wondered if the weapon had just gazed him, leaving a thin and shallow mark behind.

He heard Tenten yelling his name and, by the distress in her tone, he realized that maybe this was worst than he'd thought. His eyes lowered to inspect the damage on his side. A sharp kodachi was embedded there and it seemed almost… surreal. Surely, there should have been pain, right?

With great effort –his weakening limbs protesting the entire time- he pulled the weapon out. His fingers seemed to slacken their hold on the enemy sword soon after, because the weapon crashed into the ground with a resolute thud. His knees buckled and he gave two steps back on suddenly wobbly feet.

He felt water surrounding him when he tripped backwards into one of the small, warm pools. He looked idly down at the once blue liquid, noticing how tendrils of crimson were conquering the space as they reached out of him –crawling out to dance with the blue ripples.

The sound of the battle, which he knew was still raging, disappeared instantly. His thoughts drifted instead to his immediate surroundings. His senses sharpened as his body tried to take the raw beauty of nature onto his very soul. It was proving to be an impossible task.

So instead he closed his eyes, relishing in the feeling of blissful nothingness. His mind slowly but surely relinquished the sense of danger that had accompanied him, until there was only peace and freedom and, concealed below all that -taking the place of pain- was the most profound sense of innocent pleasures –childish delight.

The Hyuga prodigy had never felt like this before.

There was a surreal quality to his sight, a dreamlike feel to his entire sense of being –inside and out…

**-o0o-**

**~Present time~**

**Tenten**'s eyes widened with horror at the sight that met her upon turning around. Neji was standing there with a look of utter confusion in his face as he gazed down at his stomach.

"NEJI!" She yelled hoarsely, watching with something between awe and apprehension as he wrenched himself free of the sword. His milky eyes looked at her but did not _see_ her as they became dream-like in quality –if the sudden glint and unfocused orbs were any indications.

He wobbled on trembling feet, giving two steps back in a failed attempt to regain his balance. The sound of his body splashing against the water snapped her off her temporal self-induced stupor.

In a second, she was treading towards him, her eyes aching as tears took residence. She swiftly wrapped her arms around his pale form, bringing him closer to her as she tried to keep her emotions under control.

Kami it was so red… The water was so damn red! But this was Hyuga Neji! He _could_ not die –it was _impossible_!

She saw him admiring everything around him with a gentle look on his face, one that she had very rarely seen before. It was so detached, however, that it worried her to no end. How could he be so _calm_? How could he gaze at the battle being waged around him with that soft expression on his usually blank face?

Careful not to hurt him, she unstrapped his armor and, to her surprise, heard a moan escaping his lips –either from pain or pleasure, she was not too sure. Ignoring that for the time being, she took out the kunai that she'd strapped to her leg and slashed his shirt open.

Her fingers traced the hard muscle of his chest down his abs and moving swiftly towards his side, where she'd seen the sword embedded not too long ago. She felt his skin gingerly, careful not to hurt him unnecessarily, until her fingers finally brushed upon the deep wound.

"Neji," she called softly into his ear, trying to pull him back from wherever he was being taken. Even with that one, short word her voice broke. The Grim Reaper be damned! He was going to have to fight her if he came near _this_ man!

"Tenten," he greeted rather amiably. Not the tone of voice one expected from a dying man. Why was he not grunting with pain at the very least?

Recalling her basic medic training, she concentrated what remained of her chakra into the tips of her fingers. She felt the flow of blood slowing and then stopping altogether. The bleeding halted, yes, but the wound was still open and she didn't have the right knowledge to even attempt to close it.

"Neji, stay with me," her tearful eyes strayed to where the pink-haired medic nin was fighting, "Sakura! Neji's hurt!"

"You are stunning," it was the first time he complimented her in an area that had nothing to do with her skill as a kunochi, and she felt like crying at the cruelty of hearing it when he was like this. No, rather what hurt was the idea that she may never hear it again…

She felt his hand touching her skin with a loving caress she had only dreamt of receiving. In answer, she placed a hand atop his and dipped her head, pressing her forehead to his. Words could not convey the thousand of things she wanted him to know, so she hoped the action –clumsy and ungraceful as it might be- would be enough.

At least for now…

No! Wait! What was _fuck_ was she thinking? She was not going to let him go! Hyuga Neji was going to stay with her because _she_ still needed him. She always had and always would.

"Neji, stay with me," her voice was pleading again, her brown eyes filling with more tears. One salty bead escaped her, despite her efforts to keep it in, crashing upon his porcelain, moon-kissed skin.

Barely pulling away from him, she broke eye contact to look again for the only woman that could help him right now. Naruto and Sasuke had cleared a path for her and she was finally coming towards them.

"I won't ever leave you, Tenten," she heard him vow and her hands instinctively held him closer –she was trying to keep him from breaking for both their sakes. Never mind if he didn't remember any of this. As long as he was alive, she would be happy.

She felt his hand covering hers near the wound and, this time, her tears came out of her lids freely.

She could not hold it anymore.

She couldn't take it anymore.

_Kami, save him!_

"Tenten, how is he?" the voice of Sakura snapped her off her turmoil. The kunochi had just jumped into the pool and was making her way towards them.

Tenten –though scared and concerned- lost no time and quickly reported the situation. "He was pierced by a kodachi. He's losing too much blood! I am doing my best to keep the wound on his side from bleeding but I can't close it!"

When Sakura began working on him, Tenten noticed as his eyelids fluttered closed and he silently –still smiling solely at her- slipped into unconsciousness.

**-o0o-**

**~Three days later~**

**Neji Hyuuga** woke up to find the lightness he'd felt long gone. In its stead, there was the stiffness of muscles that hadn't been moved in only kami knew how long and the ache of a suna-dry throat.

His eyes fluttered opened but he hastily closed them when met with the overwhelming light that made them burn and well with unshed tears. He muttered a curse and tried again, opening his eyes gradually this time in an attempt to help them adjust.

Once the initial blurriness subsided, he took in his surroundings. White walls, white blankets, white everything. He scowled. He was in the place he hated the most. He was, undeniably, lying on a bed inside Konoha's hospital.

As the haze in his head began to clear, he realized that overall he felt uncomfortable. Every single one of his tensed muscles were screaming in protest, his side ache quite considerably and – _wait_! There! _What was that?_ It was… something… Something reminiscent of what he'd felt before, right? A warmness that was still clinging to him, a touch that –though light- was still holding him.

The weakened male turned his head slowly to his right. His calculative eyes soften when he realized just who was providing such a welcome sentiment. It was the person he wanted to see the most. She was the woman who he'd last seen before slipping into unconsciousness.

She must have been holding his hand before she fell asleep and the knowledge made him smirk in satisfaction. Yes. There she was, exhausted, vulnerable and absolutely ravishing. She was sitting on a stiff-looking chair with her arms, poised on the space near his legs, crossed and supporting her head.

Though her hair was wrapped in her customary buns, wavy wisps of brown locks had made it out and were now scattered across her porcelain face. He let his eyes wander across her features, studying her peaceful profile, counting the seconds between breaths and finding himself mesmerized by the soft movements of lungs being filled, the only sign that –underneath all that stillness- she was _alive_.

He reached out on pure impulse and gently brushed one particular strand, which was obstructing his view of her partly opened lips, away. The soft touch was all it took for the woman to come to her senses. Her brown eyes fluttered open and she gazed at him clearly disoriented.

Neji just gazed back, not knowing what to say, how to being to explain what he'd found out. Hell, he wasn't even sure how he should go about doing what he'd decided on doing. How was one supposed to go around kissing a woman he'd just realized his heart ached to belong to? How was one supposed to go around seducing a woman so that she would succumb to him without a doubt and without a fight?

For the first time, the Hyuga genius regretted his inability to express feelings and thoughts through much needed words. Still, as he was sure it would happen, after a couple of blissful seconds of simply gazing at each other in companionable silence, she suddenly straightened up. Much to his disappointment, the action also led her to pull away from him. The feeling of her warmth leaving so briskly, he discovered, was an unwanted feeling he wished to correct as soon as possible.

On the other hand, and to his immerse satisfaction, he did took notice of the deep blush that settled on her cheeks. It did wonders to her physical appearance, increasing the appeal he already held towards her.

"N-Neji!" she stuttered slightly, gazing at him in between surprise and relief with a good amount of mortification –having been caught, no doubt, holding his hand—thrown into the mix. "I…ah…you…," she flinched at what she must have considered her lack of coherence. "Hi."

Neji felt his lips quirking in an amused smile. Yes. It was so like her to settle for something vague but courteous. Funny how now those details he had in the past ignored or thought unimportant now took precedence over everything –including the explanation he knew he should be asking about what had happened after he'd slipped out of consciousness.

"Err…so…," she began nervously and he wondered why she felt like that. It wasn't precisely bad, but it worried him in some measure. He did not wish to have her uncomfortable around him. He did not wish for her to draw away.

She squirmed and he realized that he hadn't said anything yet. He was just staring at her because, hard as he tried, he seriously couldn't keep his gaze of off her. Kami, she was beautiful. Worried and uncertain, she was still a delight to his senses –to _all_ of them.

"So…," she cleared her throat and smoothed invisible wrinkles off of her clothes. Then she returned her attention to him and smiled a bit uncertain while stating, "Everyone were worried about you, Neji. How are you feeling?"

"Were you worried, Tenten?" he heard himself asking, not caring to answer her other question at all. His mind had been sharp enough by now to pick up on her words and he'd dissected them in record time. It had stood up to him the way in which she'd phrased her statement, careful not to spell out how _she'd_ felt. And truthfully, he couldn't care less about what others thought or felt. He wanted to know what she thought… what she _felt_.

The question, though, seemed to have caught her off guard and her blush, which had yet to recede under his unblinking gaze, further deepened.

"Wh-what?" she asked, laughing uneasily.

Pale eyes, which he'd been keeping carefully masked out of habit, narrowed at her deflection. But if there was a trait he'd learned from his misfit team was stubbornness and he was going to push this until she answered him, never mind that it might not be fair to her.

"Were _you_ worried, Tenten?" he repeated, leaning towards her and, automatically, snatching the hand that had been twirling one of brown tendrils of hair that had escaped the captivity of her normally tight buns.

The sudden touch caught her off guard. Big, dark eyes locked on their hands. A look of wonderment settled on her face that had him as trapped as he had her. He'd known her long enough to guess she might be trying to determine if she was still dreaming or not. Well, he would reassure her of the realness of this moment… of his feelings.

Slowly, as not to scare her, he pulled at her hand, coaxing the bewildered girl towards him gently but firmly. She allowed herself to be guided almost with trance-like motions. When she was beside him, he moved his hands and settled them on her waist, just above the bone of her hips.

He heard a strangled gasp escaped her lips, not of pain or fear but of something akin to pleasure mixed with disbelief. He felt something inside his stomach explode, spreading warmness from his core outward until all of him was enveloped in it. And he loved the feeling. He was thrilled with the discovery that he could feel like this, that she could produce _this_ in him…

"N-Neji?" she called, uncertain by the lack of further movement or at least a deserving explanation of his actions.

But the Hyuga Genius was never a man of many words and he doubted that this particular trait would change anytime soon. So he simply followed the instincts that in the past he had managed to ignore, bringing them forward now from where he'd always pushed them to the darkest recesses of his mind.

A little more forcefully than he'd intended, he pulled her down and towards him. With a small squeal signaling her surprise at the sudden movement –but not, he noted, her disinterest- she found herself sitting on his lap.

"Were you worried about me, Tenten?" he asked in a tone just above a whisper, loud enough for her to hear but low enough not to jolt her out of his grasp.

"I…," she began faltering when he leaned his face towards her, so that their noses where inches apart.

He was well aware that this would only make it harder for her to answer, but he couldn't stop himself from doing it. She was so near, that if not for the years of discipline keeping him from touching her further, he would already be kissing her and holding her against him, promising and swearing that he would never let her go…

Still, the fact that she'd yet to answer his question did not slip out of his fuzzy mind. He began repeating his question, but Tenten interrupted with the answer before he could finish.

"Yes," she breathed.

**Tenten **shut her eyes tightly, balling her hands as the memories of how she'd almost lost him came back with the fury of Uzumaki's fox demon. The images rolled onto the forefront of her mind and tore at her calmness ruthlessly.

Her breath hitched, her heart became erratic, her extremities trembled out of her control, her eyes welled with tears and, despite her efforts to keep everything bottled in, a dry, harsh sob was tore from her throat.

"Kami! You almost died!" she found herself blurting, her voice shaking with the uncontrollable emotion that were wrapping around her, seemingly crushing her with a loss that did not came to be.

It took her a couple of seconds to realize that what had truly, physically wrapped around her trembling body was Neji's strong arms. Finding herself pulled into him, she closed her eyes again and fisted her hands on the fabric of his shirt.

She exhaled softly in an attempt to calm herself, her breath crashing against his neck and sending a shiver –that she felt as though it had been her own- down his spine. A quick intake of breath made her fear that perhaps she'd gone too far when she'd used her nose to caress the spot near the pressure point of his neck, but the tightening of his hold told her otherwise.

Slowly, she uncoiled her fingers and pressed flat palms to his chest, not too strongly, else he would mistake her relaxing actions for a desire to be released. Soon enough, she felt his heartbeat beneath her palms. She was relieved to find his organ beating the same tune as hers, quick and excited and, perhaps, with even the same amount of fright at the unknown…

"I apologize," he whispered, his lips close to her ear, his arms tightening their hold even more. "I did not mean to cause you such distress."

She felt something behind her eyes hurting and stinging. Before she could stop them, fat tears were rolling down her cheeks. And only when they plunged and splashed on the collarbone made visible when she'd tugged at the fabric of his shirt, did she felt him pushing her back.

Though she selfishly wished to have been held longer, she succumbed to his wishes and began retreating before his own hands –on each of her shoulders—stopped her. He leaned forward immediately, his eyes scorching and yet gentle, and he kissed her cheeks and eyes and forehead softly –and she even dared believed _lovingly_.

Her hands came to rest on his arms, holding his elbows and clawing at his sleeves as he continued his careful ministrations. Was she dreaming? Could this really be happening? Can one's heart move from utter distress to silent disbelief to overwhelming pleasure?

"I was worried," she whispered, almost moaning when his lips kissed the corner of her lips. And just as she voiced that thought, she could take it no more. As he moved back, perhaps to see where to kiss next, she moved forward, closing the distance that separated them and claiming his lips with a featherlike kiss.

His lips quirked in a smile below hers and, before long, he was kissing her back and even deepening the kiss she'd always dreamed about. And suddenly the long barriers that had separated them came crashing down around their heated kisses and urgent caresses. Their hold on each other tightened and all thoughts, all fears were thrown out the proverbial window.

Nothing existed except them. They were everywhere and nowhere, losing themselves in the presence of the one who had always been there, through the good times and the bad times.

"You _really_ are stunning," he told her, pulling away long enough to allow her to see that he was not lying, that his eyes –normally cold and distant—were warm and open for her to see right through his heart and soul.

She smiled, and she was sure it might have actually been absurdly similar to Gai's and Lee's singular grin. But she didn't care. All she cared about was the man touching her. She didn't want to think what this could mean or the amount of problems they would have to face. That was thought for another day. That was thought for the future and right now, in this instance, all that mattered to her was the _now_.

"Go out with me, Tenten," he said, taking her chin in between two fingers and tilting her head so that she would be unable to look away, not that she was about to do so.

She open her mouth to reply but just then the door opened and she was ruthlessly reminded that more people existed in this world after all. No longer could she afford to lose herself in his presence when other requested some of his attention as well.

Quickly, before whoever was coming could step inside the room, she made to move away, thinking that perhaps someone as serious and reserved as Neji would not welcome being caught with a girl on his lap. But firm arms kept her in check and she dared not try and fight him, else she would end up opening the wound on his side with her clumsy movements.

Hiashi and Hinata stood frozen near the doorframe. The first held a blank expression with only a hint of curiousness making one of his long eyebrows quirked somewhat. The latter had hands on her mouth and a blushed face. Tenten could tell the Hyuga heiress could not decide whether to apologize or congratulate them.

"Well?" Neji's nonchalant voice broke the silence.

Tenten tensed immediately upon registering the tone. She turned to him, half expecting him to be glaring at his uncle, thinking that the question had been addressed to him. To her surprise, though, she found his gaze –not angry, just expectant- on her.

"W-what?" she blurted stupidly, trying to wrack her brains in search of a missing dialogue or something.

Neji quirked an eyebrow, reminding her a bit of how Hiashi had looked when he'd come inside, "Would you go out with me?"

She gawked. What was he doing? Did he hit himself so hard on the head that he did not recognize the man who'd just join them in the room? Did he not understand what he was doing? Surely his clan would not be pleased with this…

"Well, Tenten," it was Hiashi who spoke now, his tone light and draped with mild amusement. "Answer the man."

She blushed all the way to her ears but nodded at Neji, "O-okay... yes."

The Hyuga prodigy smiled at her, gave her cheek one last caress, and then released his hold on her. Without the need of words, she understood what he wanted and she quickly gained her feet, stiffly turned to his family, bowed at them and made to go. Hinata, though, patted her shoulder reassuringly as she passed her by and Tenten couldn't stop the wide smile that came to her lips.

Holy crap! Neji –_the _Neji Hyuga had just asked her out… and she'd said yes!

Sitting outside his room, she waited with what she knew could only be a very stupid grin on her face. Life as she knew it was about to change, and for the first time, Tenten was not afraid of this change. Quite the contrary, she felt ready for it and for all that it might bring, never mind if her calm life was turn upside down –which was bound to happen, this was the Hyuga family after all—she was excited for the challenges ahead.

The door opened and out came Hinata with her father on tow. With a sudden bout of confidence, the Hyuga heiress trapped her in a quick hug, her features marked by happiness. No words were needed there to understand that Neji and her at least had her blessing.

When Hiashi approached, however, Tenten found her back straightening and her muscles tensing, similar to when she prepared herself for battle. If the older Hyuga noticed her tension, however, he gave no indication of it. Instead, he regarded her coolly for a second before addressing her with a bit more gentleness than he'd had in the past.

"I was going to send someone to take care of my nephew while he recuperates," he began, tilting his head to the side in thought. "However, I think that this would be unnecessary now. Is my assumption correct in believing you will take good care of him, Tenten?"

She nodded dumbly, too surprised to speak. Satisfied, Hiashi nodded curtly but politely and signaled Hinata to follow him. Without another word or a backward look, both Hyugas disappeared down the corridor, leaving her completely and utterly bewildered by how easy –and more importantly, peaceful- everything had transpired.

With a shrug –she was not one to look a gift horse in the mouth- she walked back inside Neji's room to find him sitting on the bed, his back straight as he gazed out the window, lost in thought.

"Neji," she called uncertain. Perhaps he was reflecting –maybe even regretting—what had just happened? Maybe Hiashi had said something and—

Before her mind could latch upon more fearful thoughts, he spoke, "I was thinking that maybe we should go to that place you wanted to go."

He turned his attention back to her as he said this and, to her pleasure, he smiled that same smile he'd given her when she'd found him on the hot spring. Shaking her head clear of the image of his bloody form, she approached him, sitting on the edge of his bed instead of the chair. Taking his hand, which he'd elegantly offered, she smiled at him.

For once in their lives… _everything_ was going to be alright.

**::FINIS::**

**Story Written by: Giselle González**

© Naruto (and the characters therein) is property of Masashi Kishimoto.

**

* * *

**

:…:Other **Naruto** Stories:…:

**...Sharp-Bladed Spirit…**

Knowing she has no other choice, Tenten accepts an S-Rank mission that entails her to get captured and tortured. But what happens when Neji finds out? Will he be able to reach her before it's too late? ::_Tenten x Neji_::

…**Burning Winter…**

Forced to stay in a cabin and wait for a snowstorm to pass, Neji and Tenten discover how to keep each other warm._ ::NejixTenten::_ One-shot.

…**Melted Steel…**

When Tenten finds out about her past, she ends up traveling through a dark path filled with nightmares and mysteries. But would Neji be able to keep her in the light? _::NejixTenten::_


End file.
